You Too?
by bleeker8
Summary: On a "double date" Blaine and Rachel learn that they have a lot more in common than a love of music.


YOU TOO?

Finn and Rachel are on a double date with Kurt and Blaine. Or it would be a double date except for the fact that neither Kurt nor Blaine have admitted to the other one that they are falling in love-with each other. Although their feelings for each other are perfectly obvious to everyone else, Kurt and Blaine are still sending and receiving confusing mixed messages, convinced that the other one only wants to be friends. Both are unwilling to take a chance on ruining a new and much needed friendship with someone who really does _understand._ But they've been hanging out a lot. And on their weekends away from Dalton they've been hanging out a lot with Rachel and Finn.

"Please Kurt," Finn begs. "It's Rachel's half birthday Thursday and I forgot and she saysthe only thing in the world that could possibly make up for that is a double date with you two."

"But Blaine and I are not dating! And we spent almost all of last weekend with the two of you."

"I know but Rachel makes a really big deal about special dates-especially birthdays."

Kurt makes a small noise.

"Even half birthdays. You know Rachel. You know she will not let this go. Please. Go out to dinner with us Saturday night. Dinner and a movie and I will make sure she has absolutely no contact with either of you on Sunday."

Kurt texted Blaine. After receiving a response, the negotiations continued.

"Alright, but you also have to get her to limit her e-mails, texts, phone calls to Blaine…no more than 5 a day."

"I can't control her online behavior-"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay."

"And you pay."

"Fine."

"Very good, then. It's a date."

"I thought you and Blaine weren't dating?" Finn asked.

"We're not. We're just friends. You were the one who called this a double date."

Kurt was expected Finn to make some dumb comment about his relationship with Blaine but instead his step-brother just stood there looking more and more confused.

"She e-mails him more than 5 times a day?"

"I guess."

"Why?"

Kurt shrugged.

Rachel adores Blaine. In fact, Finn was almost beginning to feel like she was only using him to hang out with Kurt's new…friend. Rachel is convinced that Blaine is actually her soul mate. Not a soul mate, soul mate. She has two gay dads she knows he's not into her like that but she thinks that she and Blaine have a lot in common. They are both the leader of-rival-glee clubs although not officially in a position of power. They can both talk music and Blaine knows his way around words like adagio and quarter-note and countertenor. And best of all Blaine has been in several musical theater performances in Columbus-the capital. Someday-and if Columbus weren't almost two hours away…

Like almost all of their "double dates" Rachel dominated the conversation and her choice of topic was the upcoming Regional competition.

"Maybe we have a shot of beating Vocal Adrenaline-now that Shelby" Her voice faltered, "has left. I don't know anything about their new coach."

"He's got to be better than Shelby Corcoran. She was so sneaky and conniving."

"She was also my biological mother." Rachel said softly and in an injured tone.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor," Blaine laughed.

"No, she doesn't." Kurt said squeezing Blaine's arm in warning.

"You don't…oh my god." Blaine looked embarrassed and concerned. "She is. I am so sorry I said anything. I should be more careful not to…"

"It's okay. My dads paid her to be their surrogate. She tried to contact me under sneaky and conniving circumstances. Breach of contract. My dads got a lawyer. There's a restraining order. It's a long story."

"I'm sorry. They didn't need a restraining order. She didn't really want to be part of my life anyways."

There is a painful, painful silence.

"I am sorry I said that about her it's just that they beat us at sectionals last year and she did some sneaky things. They probably would have beaten us fair and square-they were amazing-but she didn't need to cheat. Not that I am calling her a cheater…"

Rachel nodded her head sadly.

"What did she do to you guys?" Finn asked.

"She had her lead singer transfer to Dalton…temporarily…his mission was to get our set list and target our weakest link for information."

"Their lead singer…"  
"I think his name was Jesse,"

"Jesse St. James." Came Rachel's quick reply.

"Jesse Mathew Paul St. James. Catholic family. Great voice. Nice hair." Blaine was making quite the list. Then he pounded his fist on the table.

Kurt was afraid to ask. He didn't like how his stomach was balling up. "Who was the weak link?"

"Me." Blaine admits looking both angry and hurt. "I was so stupid…I fell for his whole, I falling in love with you act. I was lonely. I was stupid. I was very stupid. Then he transferred back two days before regionals. Totally only used me."

"Oh my God, We are Soul Mates!" Rachel screamed out.

Everyone at the table was in shock. Kurt because-did he just hear that Blaine dated Jesse St. James? Rachel because everything she knew was being confirmed? Finn because anything to do with Jesse St. James made his blood boil and also did his girlfriend just announce that his gay step-brothers gay friend was her soul mate? Blaine because did his Kurt's step brother's girl friend just announce that they are soul mates?

"We are soul mates. I know. Not that kind of soul mate-you're gay-but just normal non-sexual soul mates."

"Huh?"

"You know, because we both dated Jesse St. James."

What? Jesse, gay Jesse…bi-sexual Jesse?...straight Jesse, was that why there was no…dated Finn's Rachel. What?

"Huh?" Was all Blaine could say. Rachel was about the only person who could render him speechless.

"He used me too…" She laid her hand on top of Blaine's. "I totally understand what you went through."

"Huh?" Blaine muttered again. Speech had not returned and no one else at the table seemed to have regained enough composure add anything to the exchange.

"Tomorrow. Just you and me. We'll go out for breakfast and talk about what we have gone through. It might take all day."


End file.
